Alice
by commander-of-darkness
Summary: towards the end of new moon it tells you Alice and Jaspers relationship is different so i wanted to see what i could to do. please read please review its not going change this is it


this is the first story i've published anywhere please give me feed back good or bad

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The animals of the night continued like they did every night in the forest surrounding the Cullen's house. In her room on the second floor Alice stared out the window it had been the seconds themselves seemed to slow march past funeral style ticking ever up. It had been three days, sixteen hours, seven minutes and forty-three seconds since he had gone to England. Technically Jasper Hale was supposed to be here now with her not so far away with only a cell phone to keep them close. Alice wished she could see him now in flesh or what he was doing; but Jasper had this weird habit of not deciding what he was going to do and just doing it, she didn't mind so much he was with her but now she couldn't think straight. But he would be home soon so it didn't matter. The only clue she had of his activities had been yesterday night she spoke to Jasper last time he said he was going to stay in England one more day, at the same time she had, had a vision of a garden with lots of flowers and hedges shaped as all sorts of things. It had come from Jasper she knew that much but what it was he wouldn't tell. Her cells display screen danced to life pulled out of her retrieve, she looked at it 3:45am, an alarm finally. Jumping up from desk she sprinted from the house leaving her chemistry homework untouched.

3:47am Alice sprang from the trees into a clearing some 15 miles from the house, a stream of icy water run steadily down one side trees boarded the other side. It was a huge clearing and it belonged to them, if you followed the stream up of a bit you would have their cottage. The garden was fill with so many flowers it was hard to identify all of them; but Alice could. Every flower species in the garden her and Jasper had put in together, most of them where from all over the world. Given to her by Jasper whenever he came home, never something from a store. Money meant little to ether of them. 'Arhh' she was doing it again letting her mind wander. She looked from the stream to the lonely figure standing 18.65m in front of her. He smiled at her she smiled back; closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as the wind blew his scent into her more, spice mainly pepper with other spices mixed in and cut grass. How she had missed him, she opened her eyes she saw him closer two maybe three steps away. His blonde hair was being pulled in all directions by the wind hands behind his back. "I missed you." His voice was soft and just for her, Alice melted at it so long in had been since she had heard his musical voice, "I missed you too jasper" she squeaked wishing she hadn't opened her mouth for a couple of seconds more to get her head straight. Jasper smiled taking another step towards her leaving only a small gap between them. "I never stopped thinking of you all the time I was away" he looked into the eyes as he spoke mesmerizing her. Alice touched his face gently tracing some of his scars "your back now that's all that matters" she whispered "how was your trip?" Jaspers smiled "I when to the palace last night just thinking about you, when I found these." From behind his back he pulled out black and red roses. There was only one word to describe them, beautiful; the flower itself was black with red sprinkled all over the petals. Alice's breath caught she didn't need to breathe luckily other wise she would have fainted, "Ohh, jasper there amazing, wow!" she took one out of the bunch and smelt in. The smell the flowers let off was delicious nearly hypnotic, a soft musky smell like nothing she had smelt before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she found her voice and hugged him "thank you Jasper" she whispered into his ear and kissing him on the check "thank you." She felt his arms close around her she was home. "I love you Alice, I love you" he whispered back holding her close. He felt her completely melt in to him and he was happy "I will love you forever and ever" he whisper again stroking her hair.

They stood together embraced for a long time the sun was fully up by the time they headed to the cottage to plant the roses. The sun glistened off there skin like a rainbow stuck in a glass bottle.


End file.
